finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity (ability)
.]] Gravity (グラビデ, Gurabide), also known as Demi, is a recurring Gravity-elemental spell from the series. It cuts an enemy's HP by a specific amount, usually by 50% or 25%, although this depends on the game. The number of targets it affects is also game dependent. In most case, the spells in the Gravity family are not lethal and round half down to the damage value. If the target's remaining HP is 1, the resultant damage will be zero. But the damage value of Gravity and Graviga of Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy Tactics are based on the target's maximum HP as opposed to remaining HP in other installments, making them actually lethal. The upgrades of Gravity are called Graviga, also known as Quarter or Demi 2, and Gravija. The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (Series) are by now the only games that include the -"ra" tier spell, Gravira, of the Gravity family. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Time Mages can cast Gravity, also known as Demi, as a Level 3 Time Magic spell. It can be bought from Karnak for 620 gil, and requires 9 MP to cast. The enemies Chrono Controller, Exdeath in the first fight, Hole, Omniscient, and Atomos can use the spell against the party. Final Fantasy VI Gravity, also known as Demi in the SNES veriosn, it is a Grey Magic spell taught by Phantom. It costs 33 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 120 (but will fail against those immune to instant death), and is vulnerable to Runic. Daedalus, Level 20 Magic, Necromancer, Angel Whisper, Zone Eater, and Zurvan are capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy VII Demi is the first spell available through the Gravity Magic Materia. It costs 14 MP to cast. Barret can use this spell in the 1996 Demo release, and for the cost of only 5 MP. Deenglow is the only enemy in the game to use the spell against the player. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Gravity appears as a Materia. '''Gravity:' *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Pink, Purple *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Gravity Materia conjures an orb of darkness to fall on an opponent. It explodes on contact, dealing damage to all enemies in range equal to 25% of their HP. Gravity costs 22 MP to cast. Unlike most other low level Materia, Gravity cannot be purchased at the shop, although a stronger version of it, Graviga, can be. It also can't be made through Materia Fusion. G Deleters drop Gravity Materia. Final Fantasy VIII Demi is a Gravity-based spell, which, unlike in other games in the series, is quite useful on many powerful enemies, such as Tonberries. , Jumbo Cactuar, Red Giant, Right Probe, Torama, UFO?, Ultimecia Level 20-100: Malboro Level 30-100: Lefty Level 35-45: Ruby Dragon | Draw Points = None | Refine = Time Mag-RF: 1 Steel Orb refines into 15 Demis; 1 Black Hole refines into 30 Demis | HP = +16 | Str = +0.34 | Vit = +0.18 | Mag = +0.36 | Spr = +0.18 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.14 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic Demi. It costs 18 MP to cast and can be learned for 30 AP from the Cypress Pile, Black Belt, and Amethyst. Unlike most magic, Demi's damage is unaffected if one multi-targets the spell. The formula for Demi is as follows. : Damage = * Target's Max HP)/100 Note that Demi has a 40% Accuracy and will never work on bosses. Amarant can learn an attack called Demi Shock which has the same effect, costing 20 MP to cast and can be learned for 50 AP through the Avenger and Rune Claws. The ability itself has a 50% Accuracy and, like Demi, will not work on bosses. The formula for Demi Shock is as follows. : Damage = * Target's Max HP)/100 In the first encounter with Kuja, he casts Demi frequently. Final Fantasy X Demi is a Black Magic spell found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Demi affects all units of the target party and inflicts damage equal to one quarter of their current HP, capped by the damage limit. The resultant damage is rounded down, meaning a character with three HP or below will take no damage from Demi. In Lulu's Fury Overdrive each casting of Demi inflicts damage equal to one eighth of all enemies' current HP. The enemies Abaddon, Anima at the Remiem Temple, Black Element, Catastrophe, Dark Flan, Omega Weapon, Sinspawn Ammes, Sinspawn Gui, and Varuna can cast this spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Demi is part of the Arcana spellset of the Dark Knight Dressphere, and requires 20 AP to master. It can also be used by equipping the Black Ring accessory or by passing through the red gate on the Downtrodder Garment Grid. It costs 10 MP to cast and reduces the HP of the target party by 25%. Several enemies are capable of casting the spell against the party, including Trema and Paragon in Oversoul mode. Demi Sword is an ability used by the Warrior Dressphere that requires Flametongue, Ice Brand, Thunder Blade, and Liquid Steel to be mastered. It takes 60 AP to master and costs 6 MP to use. It inflicts Gravity-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy XI There is a spell in ''Final Fantasy XI known as Gravity; however, it is completely different than the traditional Gravity spell: It is a Black Magic spell which can only be cast by Red Mages that decreases the target's physical movement speed by inflicting weight, a status effect, and also decreases Evasion by 10 points. ''Final Fantasy XII Gravity is included in the Arcane Magick 2 License on the License Board and costs 30 License Points. The spell can be bought in Rabanastre , Eruyt Village, and Mt. Bur-Omisace for 2,800 gil. It causes damage equal to 25% of the enemy's max HP and hits all targets in range. Unlike most offensive magick spells, Gravity spells have a chance to miss. Gravity's base success rate is 70%, but it is also affected by the caster's Magick Power and the target's Vitality. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Gravity is a Time Magick 4 License and can only be used by the Time Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gravity is used by the Yarhi Diabolos. It deals damage equal to 25% of the enemy's max HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Gravity, also known as Demi, is a spell learned by Time Mages for 250 JP. It costs 24 MP to cast with the charging speed of 17. It reduce the targets in the area by 1/4 of their max HP. The damage fraction is the same as Mystic Art Invigoration with nearly instant casting speed of 50 and ignoring target's magickal evasion, but Gravity has higher hit-rate and can hit multiple targets. It is effective against many of the Lucavi bosses due in part to their having a couple thousand HP and having no resistance to Gravity. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Demi is a spell that reduces HP by 1/2 for 24 MP. Time Mages can learn Demi from the Stardust Rod, while Babus knows the spell as the Runeseeker. A Blue Magic spell, Twister, which is learned from Lilith, also has the same effect. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gravity is now an Arcanist ability, reducing HP of an target by 1/4 at the cost of 12 MP. It is learned for 250 AP through the Force Rod and has a range of 3. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gravity is cast by fusing any two Element Magicite (Fire + Blizzard, Blizzard + Thunder, or Fire + Thunder). It can take down flying enemies onto the ground. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Gravity is cast by piling Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. If cast on a player, they will not be able to jump for a short amount of time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Gravity is cast by stacking Blizzard and Raise target rings. It prevents the target from jumping. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil has a variation of Gravity called Gravity Ball as a Bravery attack. It fires an orb of dark energy that slowly arcs towards the ground, dragging opponents down. A variation of this, Paladin Arts, arcs upwards instead and allows Cecil to class-change to Paladin after attacking to chain Searchlight. Gravity Ball costs 20 CP to equip and 140 AP to master, while Paladin Arts costs 30 CP and 300 AP. Cecil knows Gravity Ball initially and learns Paladin Arts at Level 38. Golbez has a Bravery attack called Gravity Force, in which he fires an orb of dark energy and teleports and fires a second orb to knock the opponent into the first. If the opponent is hit by the attack, they are flung downwards after taking damage. The attack costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Chocobo's Dungeon 2'' Gallery Etymology "Demi" is the Latin word for "half", though this is sometimes a misnomer as the spell of that name does not necessarily reduce a foe's remaining health by half. As noted, Gravity does percentage damage based on the target's HP, thus doing more damage to enemies with more HP. This is roughly analogous to the fact that the larger a mass is, the greater the gravitational force it exerts on objects around it. Category:Arcane Magick Category:Time/Space Magic Category:Black Magic